


give in to lust, give up to lust (oh heaven knows we’ll soon be dust)

by summerdayghost



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Gansey makes sure Adam is taken care of.





	give in to lust, give up to lust (oh heaven knows we’ll soon be dust)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of your fave as a monster. This is more than 100 words.
> 
> The title is taken from the song Pretty Girls Make Graves by The Smiths.

“Don’t punish yourself,” Gansey sat down on the bed lightly, “It could have been worse.”

Adam rolled over so as not to face Gansey. He knew it could have been worse. He could have ended up like— Adam didn’t want to think about it. That wasn’t the issue anyway and Gansey knew it. Or at least Adam hoped that Gansey understood that.

They were alone for the time being. Ronan was probably driving and Noah was probably nowhere. Giving Adam an invitation into Monmouth was probably something that should have been discussed with Ronan and Noah first. Well, mostly Ronan because a ghost wouldn’t have much room to complain about a vampire. Gansey shrugged when Adam brought that up at the threshold earlier.

“I don’t want you to starve,” Gansey said with the sort of worried voice that probably didn’t exist outside of the context of this room.

A lot of Gansey didn’t exist outside of the context of this room. A lot of Gansey only existed outside of the context of this room. It must have been nice.

Adam looked back over his shoulder, “Tough.”

Not tough in actuality. He didn’t know how this worked. No one did. The very real possibility that he could reach a point where his hunger overpowered his mind terrified him more than anything. He would eat eventually if only so he didn’t lose control. He just wasn’t ready to yet.

Gansey grabbed a knife. It was a pretty knife. There was no reason for a utensil to be so elegant. Adam found himself craving it despite himself.

He was going to tell Gansey to fuck off, that this was the worst possible time for charity, but the way Gansey kept raising the knife all the way to his neck made the words catch in his throat. Gansey was playing a different game entirely. One that was somehow even more dangerous.

Adam sat up, “You don’t…”

He trailed off because Gansey did. Gansey knew exactly what he was doing. He could see it in the Gansey was looking at him. Oh he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
